


Fear the Angel of the Dead

by InfinityMidnight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boggart, Fear, M/M, Tartarus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityMidnight/pseuds/InfinityMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts AU Ever wondered what does the seemingly fearless Son of Hades fear? Read on to find out my version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know Nico's biggest fear is people finding out he likes Percy but um, I wanted to put a spin on things. I thing we can all tell that I am not Rick or JK Rowling. Nico might be a bit OOC because like I said, I am not Rick.

Really, Nico could probably think of a thousand other things he rather be doing right now. Top of the list is being anywhere but here. A bit confuse? Well, here is the great hero having a surprise attack by Draco Malfoy and his goons. In the blond's hand was a large box, all dark and dusty but big enough to fit a small child in. The thing itself looked like it was being held together with the faintest splinters of wood. The thing rattled dangerously as the thing trapped inside it wanted out.

Nico however was just walking down the Great Hall hoping that he could make it to his seat in time before all the food was taken. Draco stepped up and tossed the box in the air, the lid flying open in front of Nico. He froze at the dark mist that was flooding out of the box, the winding curls slowly making it's way towards Nico. Over by the side, Harry was whispering to Hermione something about watching the boggart to find out a bit more about the foreign student. Nico stepped back, his hand flying to his ring as the mass of smoke rose up and started forming a human shape.

" _You killed me, Nico_ " A female voice came out. The familar dark brown hair with the green knitted beanie was the first to be visiable as the fog retreated. Next was the slightly taller body. Nico's hand moved from his ring to his mouth as a startled gasp came out, oblivious to the murmerings of the hall behind him. He back up some more.

" _You killed me_ " Bianca repeated. " _You worthless little brother. I joined the Hunters to get away from you. You should have save us all. You disgraceful little brat._ "

Nico had slight tears running down his face as he answered. "No, I didn't kill you. Percy was suppose to protect you."

She laughed, cold and lifeless. " _Running away still. Can't even face him, can't even face your own feelings_ " She hissed before the image was changed into the sea-green eyes and ruffled black hair. Blood covering the clothes, cuts and wounds littered the body. An arrow was stuck out of his thigh.

" _You should have save me. I trusted you to back us up, you traitor. You can even protect the one you love. What type of half-blood are you? You should have stayed in hell._ " Percy spat, behind him bodies laid littered on the ground, blood seeping towards Nico's feet but he didn't see it, he was too busy trying to speak before it changed once again but his time into something worst.

" ** _You are a disgrace to my_ _name!_** " Hades boomed, his helm on his head while his eyes burned holes into the poor boy who was backed up to the main doors. The hall itself was quite at the figure who even as a clone, radiated power and death. " _ **I should have save your mother instead of you, you waste of space. Your sister was better than** **you.**_ "

By now Nico was a shaking mess, his slightly long hair was covering his eyes, the silent tears running down his face. "No" He whispered. The quiet unbidding word slipped past his pale lips. After  final glare of distaste the scene change once more. A low creepy whisper came out as the mist changed the scenery. The floors became rocky, covered in broken glass as the steady tremers spread beneath foot. The river of fire right behind the poor broken boy, the flames licking as the hem of his robe. By now the professors were making their way to help Nico but the winding river cutted them off.

" _Do you remeber it, Di Angelo?"_ A raspy voice echoed. Nico froze on his knees at the voice, the cold, cold voice but so hot at the same time. " _Do you remember the pain, the wounds? Are they bubbling under your skin, the memories so strong that the scars that long heal reopens?_ " At that, the whole entire hall could see the small cuts forming on his porcelain skin, growing bigger and worse but the second. The room's air turned hotter. " _I have to thank you, Di Angelo. Your fear is bring a piece of me to you, out of the pits. Everyone knows you are a little traitor, hiding from everyone. Do you remember the burning of you lungs as you lie there dying in the jar? Knowing no one would save you no matter how much you prayed?_ "

Nico gripped the side of his head, his eyes screwed shut from the pain of remembering the memories he had pushed down. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" He yelled, the floor shaking, the light flickering. The voice chuckled over and over.

" _Does it hurt little half-blood? Does it hurt to know no one is willing to protect someone as weak as you? You let them die!_ "

NIco gave a ear breaking cry as the shadows jumped towards him, wrapping him around, his black eyes red. "I DIDN'T LET THEM DIE!" He screamed.

Dumbledore finally manged to get to the crying boy.

"Riddikulus" Professor Dumbledore said, ignoring the massive amounts of power right behind him as the boggart returned into the box. The hall was silent besides the quiet sobs on Nico who whole entire body was shakening. Dumbledore bent down next to him.

"Nico?" He asked quietly.

"I didn't kill them. I tried to save them." Nico said brokenly as he turned his eyes to meet the electric blue that reminded him so much of the special son of Jupiter that helped him through the panic attacks back at home. Maybe that was why his breathing steady slightly as Dumbledore looked at the wounded teen.

"I didn't say you killed anyone. Come one, let get you to the hospital wing." He pulled Nico up, careful to avoid the massive amounts of cuts, bruises and blood covering the small demigod. Nico allowed himself to be pulled along towards the hospital wing, leaving the stunned hall behind.


	2. Fear the Fury of the Underworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't think I would write another chapter now. So how about a round of appluse for the infamous NICO DI ANGELO! *chirp chirp  
> Well now... um just take the chapter and enjoy. Lezzgo!

Nico di Angelo was not a happy camper. He was stuck in a bed in a completely white place, well besides the floor which were light gray, and unable to leave because of the overly caring matron. Really, can't they see he was ADHD? They expect him to sit there all day as potions were being forced down his throat (he shadow travelled it away) and his wounds bandaged. All he needed was a couple of sips of nectar and he was fine. He glared at everyone who came in to question him about the stupid boggart, as Dumbledore told him, and the moment Draco Malfoy entered, he was shot a glare so cold that it was quite suprising no ice formed around the idiot.

On the table beside his bed was books, all in greek curtesy of Annabeth and Hazel. They deliever the old paper backs to him a couple hours after Nico IM'ed Hazel about being broed. ( _He didn't tell them about the boggart of course he didn't need Hazel to also fuss over him_ ) He was wishing for his aviator jacket but they had taken it to clean the blood and dirt from his clothes. Over and over he spun the band of stygian iron on his finger, watching the dark band twist with the light. He heard the gigantic doors being open and paid no heed to who ever had open the door, if any one bothered him, he would just send them away.

"Oh hello" A light quite airy voice said.

Nico looked up to see a girl with waist-length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. Behind her ear was here wand and no shoes on her feet, but the wierdest thing about her was her demeanor. She was scared of the dark boy that was sitting on top of the bed sheet, the only dark spot in the too-white place.

"Did you happen to see where the nargles took my shoes?" She asked, walking closer to the amused son of hades, his face was emotionless as he replied.

"No. I haven't seen your shoes. Do you need help looking for them?" Nico only offered to get out of the hospital wing.

"No thank you. They always come back. I'm Luna Lovegood but people call me Loony Lovegood." She said, drawing out her wand to make a chair appear next to the bed.

"I'm Nico di Angelo."

"Oh I know. Did you know the Wrackspurts avoid you? You are lucky." She said, pulling out a newsletter which she turned upside down to read. Nico craned his neck to look at what she could have been reading. She looked up and smiled before handing him the copy before pulling out another one herself.

"You know ancient greek?" Nico asked surprise as his eyes skimmed over the slightly familiar characters that was seemingly saying something about ears to kumquats.

"Yes, father thought it was an important language even though he doesn't print it. He says that it really ruins the printing machine. I don't remember him teaching it though." She said before placing down her copy of the Quibbler.

Nico narrowed his eyes, the startling gray eyes followed his hand movement.

"People are talking about you" Luna said suddenly. Nico turned away to look at the beatle on the window sill. He leaned closer to look at the funny engravings around the eyes, a shudder running though him. He opened the window and pushed the bug out."I think you are really brave."

Nico spun around to look at the girl who was fixated back on the words that floated off the page.

"So brave indeed. To fall into the Tartari and coming out."

Nico's hand edge closer to hisring, not sure if the girl was a monster or not.

"I never did that?" It came out more of a question then anything.

"Daddy told me stories of people falling and never coming back. Greek and Roman heroes that faced so many challenges. I like the one about Ganymende and Zeus."

Nico started edging away from the girl, the once dreamy eyes sharpen considerable.

"Don't worry, I'll be your friend." She said smiling before offering her hand. Nico hesitated before grasping the offered hand, equally cold fingers wrapping around his wrist in a comforting way.

"Good bye Nico, I think it is time for class." Just as she said it, the bell rung. She let go and headed out the door. Nico watched her retreating petite frame walking out the door. His lips turn slightly up at the not at all insane conversation he just had. Nico grinned. _Luna_. Moon. _Lovegood_. Happiness to everyone. Nico shook his head softly before oppening the Quibbler and started reading about Nargals.


End file.
